Jackson Stewart, My Older Brother
by Skates16
Summary: Though I don't show it, I love my older brother. He was my role model when I was little, even if it's a little hard to believe. We were there for each other the day mom died and now I'm going to be there for him on his wedding day. Some Lackson. Oneshot.


**Jackson Stewart, My Older Brother  
**

Contrary to what I say and do, I do love Jackson. Sure, he can be embarrassing and mess things up for me, but he's still my older brother. He's there for me when I need him the most and I'm there for him too. Ok, so maybe I'm not, but I would be.

No one knows this, but he was my role model when I was younger. I remember when I was only two, watching Jackson trying to ride his bike. He wanted dad to take off the training wheels, and he did that, but Jackson just couldn't do it. I sat on the porch outside our house and watched Jackson try and try again and for about 5 seconds, he was riding his bike. In victory, he took his hands off the handles and went crashing into out car.

After that, I wanted to be just like him. Ok, not the crashing part, but learning how to ride a bike just like Jackson. He never gave up on anything; he kept trying, always wanting to prove dad wrong when he said something wasn't going to work. I admired that and followed in his footsteps for a little while.

But then you start learning that being a sister doesn't mean you have to be best friends. Jackson and I started to fight, a lot. We made fun of each other, chased each other and shouted. Once we got into a wrestling match and dad had to split us up. We were drifting away from each other and we didn't notice that.

Then mom died. Jackson was probably the one who was the most upset. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom dearly, but Jackson and her were always closer. When something went wrong in Jackson's life, he always ran to mom first. I can't remember a time while she was alive when he went to dad.

The night after her funeral, I was going down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard sniffling from Jackson's room. I opened the door a bit and saw my older brother curled up in a ball on his bed. I heard him sniff and let out a whimper. He was crying.

"Jackson?"

"Miley?" He said and I saw him quickly wipe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to get a glass of water. Were you crying?" I asked.

"No I wasn't. Just leave me alone." He said and sat up, but kept his back to me. I sighed and walked across the room and got onto his bed. I hugged him from behind and he didn't push me away.

"I miss her too." I said.

"I know, but it's j-just so hard. S-she's gone and w-won't come back." He said. I started to rub his back to calm him down.

"She's up in heaven, smiling down on us." I repeated what dad had said at the church. I then felt tears well up in my eyes and let go of Jackson. He turned around to face me and wiped away my tears.

"I know Miles and we still have each other. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I'd never." I said and hugged him again. We both cried that night, but in each other's arms, comforting the other. That's the only way I managed to get on with life, I had Jackson supporting me and I supported him and there was no way we were going to be leaving each other soon.

About a month after mom's death, we moved to Malibu for Hannah Montana. Jackson and I started to drift apart again, the bickering and fighting starting up again. Jackson had started high school and I was still in middle school, he couldn't be seen around me.

So we went on with our lives, barely talking to one another and always trying to bring the other down. There was one time when we thought we were going to die, both of us were stuck in Thor's truck and thought we were going to fall off a cliff. Jackson didn't leave me then either.

But then the day came. The day when I would truly lose my brother for good. Ok, not for good. It was his wedding day; he was starting a new life now, along with his bride. He was 25 now, me being 23. He had gone to college, but I knew he wasn't that far away. He had just finished and had proposed to the women of his dreams, my best friend Lilly Truscott.

I was her bride's maid for the ceremony and couldn't go talk to him before hand. I sat with Lilly, probably just as nervous as her. This was Jackson she was getting married to, he is known to mess things up. But soon we were standing outside the doors to the hall. I heard the wedding march start and watched as the two flowers girls walked in. I turned to smile at Lilly one last time before I followed the two girls down the aisle.

There was my big brother, looking all-nervous in his tux. He was staring at the door I had come through, looking for Lilly. I caught his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed to relax a bit after that.

Then the congregation all stood as Lilly entered. I watched Jackson's face; he was truly amazed by Lilly's wedding dress. All of us had kept it under wraps, no one but Lilly, her mom and I knew what it looked like.

I finally made it to the alter where Jackson stood. I was about to go and stand next to Cooper, Jackson's best man, but stopped. I turned to Jackson and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back.

"Mom's proud of you Jackson. She's smiling down on you from heaven." I said and broke away form the hug. I then moved to stand next to Cooper and smiled at Lilly as she then took Jackson's hand. I was happy for both of them; they were going to find happiness with each other.

The ceremony began and the two of them said their vows and exchanged their rings. The priest announced that they were now husband and wife and they shared their kiss. I clapped for them, a tear rolling down my cheek.

The two of them were going to walk down the aisle again, but Jackson turned to me. "Miley, come on."

"What? No, you two just go." I said.

"Come on Miley, come with us! We're all family now." Lilly said. Jackson then held out his hand and I took it. The three of us walked down the aisle and once we were out of the church, I let go of Jackson's hand and helped the rest of the guests throw rice on them. Oliver joined me too, both of us aiming for Lilly.

"Where are you two going?" I asked as I made my way to the end of the line. Lilly looked at Jackson and smiled.

"We're going to skip our reception and go straight to the honeymoon." She said.

"What are we going to tell all these guests then?" I asked.

"You can still have a party." Jackson said and opened the limo door for Lilly. She got in and moved over for Jackson to sit next to her.

"Well, see you in two weeks time." I said. Jackson smiled and then came over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me when I needed you the most." He said and kissed me on the cheek. He let go of me and got into the limo. I closed the door and waved them off. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to see Oliver standing there.

"There goes your brother. You're free of him now, aren't you?"

I smiled. "I hope not. He's Jackson Stewart after all, my older brother."

* * *

_Kinda pointless, but that's how I feel about my older brother. I just think there's just not enough of this brother/sister thing going on with Miley and Jackson, all the fighting they do. So I decided I would do a one-shot, showing that Miley really does care for her brother. And I just couldn't help adding in Lackson. I think I might do another one, though Jackson talking about Miley. What do you think about that? I'm into family stuff right now, but it's getting close to Christmas, so why not?_


End file.
